


Missing Pieces

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Takaba reflects upon his relationship with Asami





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of those contemplative shorts about Asami and Aki. Takes place after Hong Kong and before they move in together. Written November 2007.
> 
> ~~~~~

Rain splattered the streets, washing away the dust that had gathered over the past few weeks' drought. Akihito jumped yet another brownish grey stream across his path as he ran home from the station, only to be splashed up to his knees by a passing car that strayed too close to where he traveled.

_Dammit! I just washed these jeans._

A half hour later and he was scrunched up in his minitub, letting the heat seep into his tired muscles. The apartment had been stuffy when he'd walked in. Everything was kept locked tight, windows and doors, after the break-ins last summer. Still, the rain had left him chilled, and the heat of the water was soothing.

He probably could have bathed at Asami's that morning. He never did though. Escape from the shower was difficult enough. If he got into the bath there he knew how it would end. It was always best to rinse off and get out of there as quickly as possible, while Asami was still feeling relaxed and in a good mood from conquering him yet again.

_Sticking his flag pole in my ass and claiming his territory._ Akihito snorted. _Same as always._

That wasn't really true though. His mind wandered back over the past months. It was definitely different from the beginning. The possessive eyes that had watched him earlier that day flashed through his thoughts, making him shiver despite the warmth of the bath. OK, maybe the same in some ways. But still, not so... harsh. Not so indifferent. 

He moved around in the bath slightly trying to stretch just a tiny bit, impossible in the little space, but for him so was staying still for very long. He tipped his head back against the wall and again considered his favorite puzzle these days, Asami Ryuichi.

Definitely not indifferent. Possessive, yes, but now tempered, though he wasn't quite sure with what. An intimacy maybe? They definitely shared more. Last night Asami had surprised him by letting slip that remark about his time in grade school, though he wouldn't answer any questions about it. 

And that signaled perhaps even a trust, which he knew must be rare for Asami. That had changed, when? He'd seen it after Hong Kong, of course. But now he knew there had been signs of it earlier, because he was learning to see more clearly. It's just that the signs back then hadn't surfaced so blatantly as they had once they were back together in the aftermath of that whole mess.

His thoughts drifted to Hong Kong, and then to Tao and he smiled a bit. The boy's last letter, in a much improved Japanese, had shown a much happier Tao all because Feilong was happier and not so hung up on Asami. Feilong's note at the bottom of Tao's letter spoke of a visit. He still hadn't written back. He wasn't sure he was feeling kindhearted enough to see the man after all the crap he'd put him through. It wasn't like they were buddies.

And Asami hadn't been too keen on the idea either when he'd told him. Not that Asami had said anything. But Akihito was learning to read the wealth of information that was on that seemingly blank face, and the slightly narrowed eyes had told him Asami wouldn't be sending an invitation to Feilong any time soon. He'd added that to the Asami file in his head. Every little piece completed the puzzle more.

Akihito rubbed at the scar on his wrist that always showed white in the bath against his pink skin. The two scars. Damned gangsters. He laughed a little. OK, so the tattoo of that goofy head that Asami had put there while he was knocked out was kind of funny. He should have known the guy would find the pictures. They were only all over his computer. Asami had actually smiled and sent the picture of what he called the new and improved Baishe symbol to Feilong. But he was just glad to have it all gone now, though sometimes his wrist hurt after using his camera for too long.

Like yesterday. Man, he hoped he never had another shoot like that one. It wouldn't have been bad except he couldn't do anything right in the eyes of that jerk. Maybe he should take Asami up on his offer to give him seed money for his own business....

He shook his head violently. Bad idea. It might be fun to think about what he'd do with it, but he couldn't ever take it seriously because Asami would always hold that over him. It would keep them unequal. He would succeed and do it on his own.

A ringing from the other room made him swear. Just as he was getting relaxed. Fuck it. He wasn't answering. He leaned his head back against the wall again. The phone stopped. Good. 

It started up again. Dammit. That meant it was Kou, wondering where he'd been last night, wanting him to go out tonight, pressing him for details of his love affair with the beautiful older woman.

Stupid Kou, he thought fondly. He'd made that all up on his own. Akihito hadn't even encouraged it. Kou's imagination tended to fly at the slightest hint of anything out of the ordinary, and a relationship with Asami left out-of-the-ordinary signs all over the place. He'd told all their friends about the older _married_ rich woman Akihito was seeing, so they all accepted his sudden and sometimes lengthy absences with grins on their faces. It was actually a good cover story. 

They never tied the man from New Year's to any of it. That guy had been forgotten, except for a little joshing right after that. Akihito had blown them off, telling them it was a client they'd bothered, hoping it would keep them from messing with his phone and it had. They didn't want to cause him trouble at work.

Asami had found out about the older married woman part by reading a text message over his shoulder one day. His ass had been sore for a week after that, and that wasn't even from the spanking. His cheeks heated, even more flushed than they were from the steam. That had been kind of erotic. He felt his cock stir between his legs, but he ignored it. That was not the sort of fantasy he was going to encourage. 

His phone rang again and he sighed and gave in, drying himself as he stepped into the main room of his apartment. The LED on the phone was flashing. That caught him off guard. It only flashed for work or for... Asami. The screen told him which. Asami? Why would he....?

He quickly pressed the reply key, his heart beating a little faster, feeling both curious and hot.

_"Akihito. Were you ignoring me?"_

"I was trying to relax in the bath! I never thought it was you calling. You never call." Another new piece to try to fit into place.

_"Why bother when you're always turning up under my nose?"_ He could see the man's slight shrug in his mind. 

"Well what do you want that's so important that you called three times in a row like a nervous girlfriend?" He liked that one. He might get it the next time they met, but he knew just what Asami's face looked like right then and he almost giggled.

Asami's voice was ever so dry. _"I believe we've had a conversation like this before that ended with you sitting uncomfortably for over a week. Did you enjoy that so much?"_

He flushed. He sometimes forgot he was being seen with the same clarity he was trying to achieve with Asami.

_"Ah, I thought you had. I'll have to make it even more memorable next time. Look forward to it."_

Akihito felt the one part of himself that would already responding, making him more irritable. "What do you want?"

_"I have business in Yokohama. I thought we could have dinner afterwards and then spend the night there. I'll be at your apartment in thirty minutes."_

Even more different. "Asami..." He couldn't keep the question out of his voice.

_"What?"_

"Never mind." What was the point in asking? Asami wouldn't give him a straight answer. But he'd figure it out in time, even if Asami didn't want it. A thought crossed his mind. He could be different too. "Get a suite with a large bath."

There was a pause on the line. _"You're in a strange mood. What brought this on?"_

The rain fell harder, playing a staccato on his small window, drawing his eyes. The pane was almost washed clean. He could actually see the sky for the first time in months.

"I don't know, just the rain I guess."

There was another silence, then simply, _"Half an hour, Akihito. Don't make me wait."_

Akihito laughed at that. He'd been waiting for months now. "I'm the one who's been waiting. But you know what? I'm done with that. Be prepared." He snapped the connection off, just like Asami would always do.

The phone rang. He answered. Like Asami. "Takaba."

_"Takaba, is it? I suggest you wear something with a very soft padded seat, Takaba. You'll need it."_ The connection closed.

But he smiled. It was a real threat, but there'd been humor in Asami's voice as well. That too was something that never used to happen, shared humor, another sign of intimacy, another sign of change.

He stared out his window a moment more, wishing the rain might stop and the sun break though. _That would be a little corny though, wouldn't it?_

Chuckling again, this time at himself, he started pulling on some clothes. _Three pairs of underwear I think...._ Asami would laugh. An even more rare occurrence, but one that happened on occasion these days. He always looked forward to hearing it. Especially if he made it happen. 

There were some loose pants lying over his chair and he tugged on those and a decent shirt, and after examining himself in the mirror, a necklace, the one Asami had bought him to piss him off. A gold dog's tag that read "Property of Asami Ryuichi". He'd taken it off the leather dog collar though and put it on a gold chain. He liked the way it felt against his skin. And he couldn't wait to see the reaction when he let his shirt fall open to show it.

Almost thirty minutes, he thought, glancing at the clock. A quick run of his fingers through his hair, then he dashed out the door. Time to find another chink in the armor. What would he see tonight? He was always surprised, which made it a little like his birthday each time. And what could be better than that?

As if in answer, the sun came out from behind the clouds.

 

~end~


End file.
